


Fancy Masturbation

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, I don't know what to tag this, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, bucky barnes walks in on steve fucking himself, steve rogers fucks himself, tony stark messes things up in the lab, two steve's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Steve fucks himself. Literally.





	Fancy Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired and this is what came out of it. I’ve never written a fic like this but I hope you enjoy it! I’m probably going to write a Bucky Barnes x Bucky Barnes fic next, because I’m trash. I also got a request for a Sebastian Stan x Bucky Barnes fic so that’s in the works as well. Thank you @freshwoods for the line about fancy masturbation. I loved it!

Letting Tony mess around in his lab usually wasn’t too bad. He might explode somethings or break something but he usually didn’t get into messes that was like this. 

 

Steve should have known by the sound of Tony’s voice on the phone that something was up and that Steve would probably think he was crazy.

 

Now, looking at himself but not himself, Steve just wants to go back to bed and pretend like Tony didn’t bring a version of himself from whatever timeline he had managed to accidentally pull him from.

 

“Okay, from the top again, what were you trying to do?” Steve asked, trying to wrap his mind around what Tony did.

 

“I was trying to figure out a way to see all the different timelines and alternative realities that Strange is always talking about,” Tony said. “It was going well for a bit but then the machine glitched and pulled this Rogers from somewhere. I’m not sure exactly what timeline or reality he’s from. Until I figure it out we’re stuck with him. So can you babysit?”

 

Steve sighed, “Can’t you just keep him here?”

 

“No! He keeps touching things and being distracting.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “Whatever, just fix this.” He looked at the other Steve, taking in that he didn’t look much different from himself expect for the fact that he was wearing a suit. “Come on… other me. I’ll take you to my floor.”

 

The other him followed, looking around the place. “What is this place?”

 

“It’s Stark Tower. It’s where all of the Avengers live. We each have a floor to ourselves.”

 

“Avengers? Who’s that? And why do you all live together?”

 

“The Avengers is a team of superheroes. We save the world. Living together just makes things easier. What do you do in your timeline?”

 

“I’m a professor. I teach English and literature.” 

 

Steve nodded, “We need something to call you because we both can’t go by Steve.”

 

“I suppose you can just call me Grant.”

 

Steve nodded and led him into his floor. “This is my space. Bucky shares it with me but he’s out right now. I’m not sure when he’ll be back or if he’ll be back before Tony figures out how to get you to your timeline.”

 

Grant nodded, “Okay, thank you.”

 

“Would you like any water or anything?”

 

“Water would be nice, thank you.”

 

Steve nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to get water for both of them. As he was pouring the water into glasses his phone vibrated. He fished it out of his pocket, hoping it was Tony saying that he had found a solution to get the other Steve home.

 

**_Tony: So, have you fucked yourself yet?_ **

**_Steve: What the hell? Why would I do that?_ **

**_Tony: Because you have another version of yourself? Haven’t you always wondered what it would be like to fuck yourself?_ **

**_Steve: No, I have not._ **

**_Tony: You know it would be fun, Bucky might even join you. ;)_ **

**_Steve: You’re oddly obsessed with my sex life. Just figure out how to get this version of me back to their own timeline._ **

**_Tony: You’re no fun._ **

 

Steve rolled his eyes and put his phone away before grabbing the waters and joining the other Steve back in the living room.

 

“Here you go. I’m not sure what you want to do while we wait for Tony to fix things.”

 

Grant shrugged, “If you have any books I can pass the time reading.”

 

Steve nodded and gathered a few of the books he had and handed them to Grant before getting comfortable on the sofa and turning on the TV.

Steve kept glancing at the other him, still shocked that another version of himself, one who wasn’t a superhero, was in front of him. 

 

Tony’s question about fucking himself kept playing in his mind. Steve had never once wondered what it would be like to fuck himself. Why would he? He had Bucky. Before then he had toys and his hands. Was thinking about fucking oneself common? 

 

Though, it did make him wonder. Did this other Steve like the same things he liked? Did this other Steve like it when someone sucked gently just below his ear? Or when a tongue was swapped across the tip of his dick? Did this other Steve get off on the same things? What would it be like to fuck himself when he knew everything that made him turn on?

 

Steve shifted, crossing his legs as his pants started to become a bit tighter. He really couldn’t believe he was thinking about this. What’s more is he couldn’t believe that he was thinking about actually doing it. Seducing himself wouldn’t be hard? Right?

 

Steve shook his head, there was no way he’d be able to seduce himself. It would be too awkward. Wanting to fuck himself was awkward enough.

 

“So,” he cleared his throat. “In this other timeline, are you with Bucky? Or are you with someone else?”

 

“Ah, Bucky and I have married for about 4 years. He’s a police officer. He’s going to be quite worried when he comes home and I’m not there.”

 

“Yeah, that’s not going to be good. Maybe Tony can get you back to before you went missing? So that your Bucky doesn’t freak out and think that someone kidnapped you.”

 

Grant nodded, “That would seem to be the better idea.”

 

Steve nodded, “Mhmm.” He shifted around in his seat, not sure how to bring up the subject about possible fucking the other Steve.

 

“You okay? You look like you want to say something.” Grant said, putting the book down and looking at Steve more intently.

 

Steve’s cheeks turned red, “Well, uh, Tony brought up something and it has me a bit curious.”

 

“Okay, what did he bring up?”

 

“He wanted to know if we, uh, slept together when we got back here. And of course I said no because we didn’t. But then he was asking if I’ve ever thought about fucking myself and I said no but sitting here I started to think about it…”

Grant raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to fuck me?”

 

“Maybe? I just want to see what it’s like. It’s… It’s like fancy masturbation! We wouldn’t technically be cheating on our Bucky’s because we’re practically the same person.”

 

Grant thought for a moment, “I can’t say that I’m not intrigued. It does seem interesting and makes one wonder.”

 

“So, do you want to do it?” Steve asked.

 

“Sure, why not? It gives us something to pass the time doing and like you said, it’s just fancy masturbation.”

 

Steve nodded, “So, how do we do this? Do we just start?”

 

“How about we move to your bedroom and start? I’m sure we’d be more comfortable if we were in bed.”

 

Steve nodded and stood up. He grabbed Grants hand and lead him into his and Bucky’s bedroom. They sat down and stared at each other for a few moments before Steve leaned in and kissed the other Steve softly.

 

It felt… normal. He didn’t feel like he was kissing himself even though he was very aware that he was. It was like kissing Bucky, but not because this was a completely different person. 

 

Steve let a hand come up and rest on Grant’s cheek as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding against Grant’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Grant sighed and opened his mouth slightly, letting Steve slip his tongue inside. 

 

Steve got more brave and moved so that he was straddling Grant’s lap. He pulled back and smirked at him before kissing down his neck. Steve knew what he liked and wondered if Grant was the same way. He slowly kissed up to that spot just below his ear, kissing it softly before sucking on it gently. 

 

Grant tightened his his hands on Steve’s hips and let out a loud moan. Steve smirked, knowing exactly what Grant was feeling and sucked on the spot a bit longer before pulling away and pulling Grants shirt off, tossing it to the side. He pushed him down so that he was laying on the bed and started to kiss down his chest. 

 

He swapped his tongue over Grant’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth until it got hard and then he moved onto the other one. He spent more time playing with Grant’s nipples, loving the moans that escaped his mouth.

 

Steve wondered briefly if this was what he sounded like when Bucky was doing it to him.

 

He kissed down Grant’s chest and stomach, stopping to suck on his hip bones a little before pulling Grant’s pants off and tossing them to the side with his shirt.

 

“You really want this, don’t you?” Steve asked, mouthing at Grant’s erection through his boxers. “We haven’t really started and you’re already making a mess of your underwear.”

 

Grant whined, moving his hips for more attention. “I could make even more of a mess if you’d get along with it.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes, “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to sass me.”

 

“We’ll see.” Grant said.

 

Steve smirked at him and pulled his boxers off before wrapping his hand around his cock. It was the same size, length, and girth that his was, which wasn’t surprising since they were the same. Steve stroked him slowly, bringing Grant’s cock to full hardness before wrapping his lips around him and sinking down on his cock.

 

“F-fuck, your mouth.” Grant moaned, hips bucking up a bit.

 

Steve moaned around him, laying his arm across his waist to hold him down as he sucked Grant’s cock. He pulled back, swapping his tongue over the tip if Grant’s dick, licking away the pre-cum that had gathered there. He worked Grant to the edge before pulling back, denying him his orgasm.

 

“Mmm, not yet baby, I want you to cum with my cock buried in your ass.”

 

“And who decided that you were going to top?” Grant asked, breath a little heavy.

 

“Me, you seem like the bottom version of myself. Especially with how you laid here and let me do whatever I wanted to you.”

 

Grant blushed, “Maybe.”

 

Steve chuckled and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers before sliding a finger into him. “I bet your Bucky fucks you into the mattress every night. Bet he feels real good too.”

 

Grant’s blush darkened even more, his legs spreading a bit. “You think you can live up to how Bucky fucks me? Think you can be better than him?”

 

“I bet I can get close.” Steve said, sliding another finger into the other man.

Steve took his time working him open. By the time he had four fingers in, Grant was panting and begging for Steve’s dick.

 

Steve pulled his fingers out, leaving Grant feeling empty. The feeling didn’t last long before Steve was pushing his cock into him. Steve moaned loudly when he bottomed out, leaning down to kiss Grant deeply.

 

“You take my cock so well baby.” Steve moaned before pulling out and pushing back in.

 

He grabbed Grant’s legs and held them up as he started to thrust into him, finding a rhythm quickly. 

 

Grant felt like he was floating. Steve felt so good in him, not as good as Bucky, but still good. He filled him up so nicely. Grant wrapped his legs around Steve, pulling him closer so he could thrust into him deeper and harder.

 

Grant reached a hand between his legs and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it in time with Steve’s thrust.

 

“Fuck, Steve, fuck, harder, I’m so close.” Grant moaned, his eyes falling shut.

 

Steve picked up the past, fucking harder into him. He angled his hips, searching for that sweet spot. Grant moaned loudly, his legs getting tighter around Steve’s waist as he found his prostate. Steve made sure to keep his thrust angled that way so that he could continually assault Grant’s prostate.

 

“Gonna cum for me baby? Gonna make a mess of your chest?” Steve groaned. “You’d look so pretty all messed up and covered in cum.”

 

It didn’t take much longer before Grant was falling over the edge, cumming on his chest with a shout of Steve’s name.

 

Steve leaned down and kissed him hard, chasing his own release. Grant clenched around him and that was enough to send him tumbling over the edge, cumming hard and moaning into the kiss.

 

Steve pulled back after a few moments, collapsing onto the bed next to Grant.

 

“That wasn’t bad.” Steve said after a few moments.

 

Grant nodded, “It was enjoyable.”

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Bucky asked from the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at stuck-y-together!


End file.
